One hot concert
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Follow Kalie and Castiel as they go through their relationship. And that means all the way.


Chapter One: Confessing

Kalie's love for Castiel had grown since he met him when she started going to Sweet Amoris High. And since he seemed to drag her into everything, she was always around him, especially now that she had to plan the concert for the school and Castiel just so happened to play an instrument. Her heart pounded against her chest as she pushed back her light blue hair and waited for him to meet her at their planned spot. 'What am I doing?!' She mentally yelled at herself when she spotted Castiel down the hall. 'Am I really going to do this?' She shook her head, her light blue hair falling from the bobby pins that held the curls up.

Castiel chuckled as he pushed her hair away from her light green eyes. "What's so important that you had to yank me away from practice, Princess?" Last month, he had taken up calling her Princess and it just made her fall for him more. She balled her hands into fists and looked up at him with unwavering eyes. "Castiel…" Her voice broke a bit as she gazed at him. He held up a hand, "I already have a hunch on what you're going to say, Princess." Castiel placed his hands behind her head and pulled her towards him. "You're so easy to read…." She flustered a bit. His heart could be heard, pounding just as fast as hers. "Why do you think I called you Princess?" She automatically wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against his strong chest.

"Are you going to let me say what I want to say before you even say anything else?" She wanted to be the one to say it first even if he had figured it out long before she even had. "Of course you can." He let go of her. She gazed up at him again, "Castiel...ever since I met you… I knew you were something different...and I was right. After that...you came to me with nearly every problem you had...and.. I realized that I'm madly in love with you." Castiel stoked the top of her head when she finished speaking. "I love you too, Princess." He kissed the top of her nose, causing her to blush a bit. "I have to get back to practice okay? I'll meet you here in an hour." He grabbed her chin and gave her a rough kiss.

After kissing her, Castiel took his leave and made his way back to basement, reality hit Kalie hard. She had just confessed to Castiel that she was in love with him. She finally did it after so long. 'Did that kiss mean that he accepted my feelings?' She asked herself as she backed up, turning on her heels to go to the gardening club.

For the next hour she tended to the flowers that Jade had left in her care and even created a rainbow with the hose as she watered the flowers. Being captivated by the flowers, she was late to meet Castiel where he told her to meet him. He slipped into the garden, unnoticed and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a small spin. She squealed as she looked up at him. "Castiel!" She exclaimed as she smiled happily. "You were late, Princess." She muttered a quiet apology and looked around. The sun was already setting which meant she had to get home soon. "Princess, can I take you home with me? It gets really lonely at home with Demon." She squirmed slightly when he spoke. "My parents would never allow that." She muttered.

"You told them you had to stay after, right?" Kalie nodded. "Well, tell them that you're staying over at...Iris's house for to day to work on a project." She sighed softly. She hated lying to her parents, but spending time with Castiel was something she wanted and it also meant that she was going to be able to see his house. Castiel let her down and took her phone from her back pocket and dialed her mother's number. "Hello, I'm Castiel, I am calling to inform you that I will be borrowing your daughter for the night. Don't worry, I will take care of her. She is a really smart girl and I hope that you will let me be with her. Yes. I'll have her back tomorrow after school. Thank you."

Kalie blushed deeply as Castiel spoke to her mom. She had never heard him speak politely in her life. Castiel looked at her and smirked. "You know what this means right?" He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against him. "We're going to have fun, Princess~"


End file.
